


Questions

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After season 4:Prince Lotor has surrendered to voltron, but Keith is skeptical





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello again, blade. To what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

Lotor smirked as Keith slowly shut the door behind him. He was inside his old bunk, where Prince Lotor was being temporarily held until the coalition had deemed him trustworthy. He was considered to be within the custody of voltron, as if a prisoner, but all of the Paladins, Keith included, knew that if his surrender had not been serious be would have found a way off the castle by now.

However, none of the others seemed quite as invested as Keith was by now. Sure, everyone had their own suspicions, that's why he was being detained. But Keith? He needed to KNOW. If the Prince didn't show in that last fight, even if his sacrifice had saved everyone else, Keith wouldn't be alive right now. He couldn't accept that.

"You need to tell me what you think you're doing here"

"If you all continue to dismiss my acts of goodwill, then I suppose nothing"

Lotor smirked. The statement was a challenge of sorts. He was Daring Keith to try and argue. Find proof of anything but positive intentions. Logically, he couldn't do anything. He was a prisoner on this, and most importantly, he allowed himself to be. He didn't resist. Didn't attempt to leave. 

For some reason he wanted to be there. it was a tactical decision, but they have no proof of Ill intentions. He wouldn't do anything until he had earned their trust.

But that wasn't the answer Keith wanted. He needed to know why. What was his endgame? He was becoming frustrated with these conversations.

"You know what I MEANT, Lotor"  
"And you know what I said."

It was the same as every other day. He was getting nowhere, and he couldn't lose his temper in front of Lotor. 

"Oh, if you're leaving already, could you fetch the yellow Paladin for me? I am simply starving"

Keith heard his laugh echo as he slammed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

This went on for several weeks. Keith would enter his room, never knowing the right thing to ask, and get stuck in this circle again and again. Each time gaining no new insight, but growing more frustrated with every way the Prince managed to dodge a question.

Lotor, on the other hand, was content with himself observing Keith and the Paladins. For example, the yellow one would bring in a small meal for him everyday, obviously not something anyone had spent time preparing, but enough to keep him healthy as he possibly could be in such confined quarters. However, he would never admit exactly how he had become accustomed to such spaces long before being locked in this particular holding. 

Or the way the altean would sometimes seem to be talking to herself at night, as if asking for advice. "to the mice", he figured out eventually. He was still trying to figure out an excuse for the black paladin's restless nights. Or his own.

What he mostly heard however were a number of daytime conversations, most petty arguments or plans for missions, but some a bit more interesting. Even if he could only make out a few words muffled through the castle walls, he understood enough to pique his curiosity.

"Can't kee- ere- forever"

Can't keep who here forever? Were they referring to him? Their actions up till now made it seem as if they had planned to do just that.

"Wha- eith- doing"

And of course, what was Keith doing? He recognised the name, and knew that it was not, in fact, anything productive or useful to voltron or the blade of marmora. He wondered why he was even allowed to keep coming here when there are most certainly other blades with better interrogation skills. Not to say he would ever say anything they would find useful, but Lotor wondered if they were even trying sending this same man day after day.

He was small, nonthreatening, impatient. If not for the uniform on his back and the knife he carried he wouldn't have assumed the man was galra at all. 

As if he had any right to judge.

None the less, he couldn't play defense forever. He would figure things out, right from where he was.


End file.
